malik x oc
by xxtsubasanxx
Summary: to avoid naming it something stupid i just called it that. a non cliche i tried anyway story that is marik or malik x my oc. set in 1st person dialogue. subdue for changes in later chapters. WARNING IT HAS DO DO WITH ROMANCE AND HIGHSCHOOL.
1. pilot

-1Malik Malik Malik...MALIK マリク you wrote it over and over, different fonts, dotting the i's with hearts, capital letters and even other languages. This was normal behavior for you though. Being a student at domino high, and having a high school crush was just to be expected of a 15 year old student.

Malik Ishtar the object of my desires, my love my prince. Well only in my dreams anyway.  
I quickly put my scribble paper away as the teacher passed my desk, and pretended to work on my test that I already finished. Teacher hates it when kids rushed through tests. I was confident though, that I would pass with an A+ I needed it to get into the sophomore math class. My reason: to get closer to marik. I only saw him at lunch and passing through the halls between classes. I always dreamed of running into him walking by himself but he's always with his guy, uh what was his name again? Bakura-San I think. The only time he seems to not be around him is when malik is running errands for the main office during study hall period.

Kin kang Kong*. The sound of the lunch bell rang sending the students into a frenzy. "Turn in your test here and- wait are you kids even listening to me!" sensei's blabbering was muted out by the sound of kids running to and from classes to get to their friends, the cafeteria and their lockers. "RAAAAAAAAANIIIIII!" the sound echoed along the halls from every classroom to even the restrooms. The door was hastily shoved aside causing it to fall at a crooked angle. The teacher gave the tall red head a look. "Rani! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" "You know where I am 4th period hiku." I responded. Hiromi kuromi. You could call her my best friend but well, were not that close. She kneeled down putting her long lanky elbows on my desk. "Let's have lunch together!" she said. Even kneeling down she was still taller than me. "We have lunch everyday. You don't really need to ask." I said "don't be silly rani-chama*! I know that! I just want to  
make shure you already knew!" I bit into my sandwich with the ferocity of an angry mouse. well that's what she compared me to anyway. "Check it out! I got this new card from the kaibaCorp game shop for 1500*!" "Hiku you know I have know idea what you're talking about, I don't play children's card games" I added with a hint of annoyance in my voice. "You also shouldn't spend so much money on the stuff to. I mean come on! how is this stuff really going to help you get anywhere in life anyway."  
"weeeeeeeeel...THERE'S A TOURNAMENT BEING HELD THIS WEEKEND IN THE KAIBA CORP STADIUM AND THE PRIZE IS 160,000 YEN!" she squealed getting up and doing a little dance making a complete spaz of herself, once again. the teacher sighed and said, "hiromi-kun, if your going to yell do it outside, if your going to dance than go learn how To. But if your going to do any of these things than don't do them in my classroom. Most of the student body contained in the room was staring at her, some with a dreamy like quality for her love of duel monsters and others in sheer irritation. "HAAAAAAAAI SENSEI! Come on ran, let's go outside" she said and grabbed my arm dragging me away from my lunch and bag.

"Ohmygod there he is!" a tall tan figure passed me, hands in pockets, chin up, and golden jewelry on his slender neck. I blushed and looked away hoping he wouldn't notice, but once again, too late. "RAAAAAAAAAANIIIIII! WHY ARE YOU LAGGING BEHIND! DID YOU DROP YOUR CONTACT AGAIN!" "SHIT" I thought and turned around. Shure enough, his eyes were moving from kuromi to me. "Did you drop something?" he asked, "let me help you look" "" I bent down next to him. "Uh...Malik right?..um 't-she was just kiding..I..I really didn't drop anything uh...she just wanted to know wh..why I was lagging behind...I trailed off as I felt his lavender eyes staring at me intently. I must have been oggling because he said "um are you ok?" "WUH! Yeah! I'm just fine!" I stood up abruptly. "So you didn't drop anything?" "Oh no! s..she was just being hypothetical!"  
I said. "Well ok, your names rani right? I'm malik" he held his hand out expectantly. "y..yeah and Im rani" I mumbled grasping his hand. His skin was soft and his dark skin contrasted with my pale hand. I pulled away just as hiku came from behind and grabbed my shoulder. "RAAAAANI! I TOLD YOU TO HURRY UP!" she yelled in my ear, dragging me off. "Um ok by Malik!" he waved at me before turning around and heading off

* the sound that the japanese school bell makes

*1 cuter way of saying chan and sama

*2 a ridiculous amount to spend on a choldrens trading card


	2. character development

! The long beep lasted about 45 seconds before I had to disengage it. After I slapped the button I sat up in my bed. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" I sighed and fell back onto my bed. Being the crazy obsessed stalker that I was I had another dream about malik. It involved large poofy dresses, tailcoats and ballroom dancing. Curse you mother for making me watch Cinderella about 80 times! After I finished ranting to myself I put combed out my stringy blond hair. Even after trying numerous shampoos and conditioning treatments my hair still remained bland and flat upon my head. I blew my bangs out of my eyes.

"_mm im going to have to ask mom to get my hair trimmed again" I thought. I put on my blue and pink uniform which I thought were ridiculous colors for school clothes and grabbed a fresh blueberry muffin from the counter before heading off to school. (brushing teeth is overrated XD) _

_Since I was in no hurry to get to school I walked briskly toward the shopping district to get to the greeting card store. BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING BRIIING !_

"_GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I barely had time to jump out of the way before a familiar blond head crashed into a corner _

"_Jounachi-san are you ok!" _

_His eyes rolled around his head for a minute before he could stand up._

"_Nyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh" he moaned brushing himself off and standing up. Like most people he was taller than me._

"_JOUNACHI-SAN! WHY DID YOU ALMOST CRASH INTO ME!" I yelled not really expecting an acceptable answer._

"_oh …hey namine-san." he said in a dizzy manner before snapping back to his old self, "-" "THAT DOSENT TELL ME WHY YOU CRASHED INTO ME!" "oh…..whoops my bad" _

_I gave up on wasting my anger on jounachi-san. Since he was my brother best friend anyway. _

"_so why are you here in this part of down anyway?" he asked as we were walking along._

"_I want to get a card for my brother"_

"_your bro eh?" he said, "hmm…when was he admitted into the hospital again? Last week?" _

"_YOU BIG DUMMMY!" I yelled while hitting him on the head. "he's your best friend and you don't even know when he was admitted? I knew you were dumb but I didn't know that you were so forgetful!" _

_He held his hands up, "hey hey relax! You don't mind if I come an buy him a card to do ya?_

_I folded my arms over my semi-nonexistent chest. "ok fine but just don't get him one of those cheap duel monsters cards or whatever since you're his friend you should get him a more grown up card" _

"…_.you sound just like anzu…" he mumbled. We both burst out laughing and continued on to our way_

_ITS TIME FOR THE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT CORNER!_

_Hello there! Author speaking…or writing..er..whatever. Anyway after that seemingly pointless dialogue between you and jounachi I just want to give some insight on ranis life. Rani is a 15 year old student at domino high. She…I mean you have a super crush on malik ishtar and your kind of a stalker (most girls are) you are kind of short but your taller than yugi (since hes a hobbit therefore if you are smaller than him you are a super hobbit) you have dirty blond hair that limps below your shoulders and is parted at the side making your bangs cover most of the left side of your forehead. Your brother is sick in the hospital and he is also one of the top five ranking duelists in japan who has many friends including jounachi._

_hiromi kuromi (yes that is her real name) abbreviated as "hiku" by her friend(s) she has an unnatural obsession with collecting duel monsters cards. She is tall. Has long red hair tied back in a ponytail and lanky. She dislikes malik because he beat her in a childrens card game once._

_Malik (or marik) yes you all know who he is just try to imagine him in a school uniform (XD he looks silly…)_

_P.S. _

_Just to let you know, the only reason this chapter came out so soon is because I havent gotten writers block yet. DON'T BE EXPECTING UPDATES THIS FAST ALL THE TIME PEOPLE!_


	3. hiro namine

There. He. Is. through my miniature portable binoculars I got at the zoo when I was seven I could see Malik through the 3rd story window.  
He appeared to be playing a children's card game with a group of people my brother knew. Honda-San, jounachi-san, and muto-San. I just hope that hiromi doesn't see me... that would be awkward. After 5 minutes of ogling my shame-o-meter kicked in and I left to go find my contact

Which I actually lost this time.

The day went by fairly quickly leaving nothing to be regret or rethought. After the final bell rang I said goodbye to hiku and left to se my brother.

"I'm Hiro's sister, I'm here to see him"  
"2nd floor number 363" the nurse mumbled without looking up from what appeared to be an intense game of online poker.  
"YEEEEEEEAH WHOOOOO!"  
I could here her yell after I walked further down the hallway. Must have won the lottery or something.  
Knock knock knock...knock...knock knock  
I heard the sound of metal tapping against plastic as the response to our secret knock. Tap tap tap...tap...tap  
I opened the door to find hiro, my brother, with a goofy grin on his face  
"Hiro!" I said running to my brothers outstretched arms in his cot.  
"Oof! you know rani they did say that getting glomped by your little  
sister wont get me any better"  
"I don't care" I said while pulling the card out of my pocket, "here,  
I bought you this" I handed him the card. He read it that put it with the other dozen cards from his fans and friends. "Cards also won't help me..." he said in a mock foreboding voice. We burst out laughing at the same time. Aside from card games, voice manipulation was one of his many talents. "I got jounachi's card" he said.  
"Yeah funny story about that..." I trailed off as he held up just about the most cheesy friendship card I ever saw. The kind that had one of those deep poems or limericks about friendship and caring, compassion and a whole lot of other junk.

We spent the rest of the late afternoon talking and telling jokes. Eventually the sun started to set and I had to get home.

"Thanks again for coming"

"No prob!"

"Hey could you do me a favor" he asked,

"Tell yugi-kun that once I'm out of here I want to challenge him again" he said with a grin.

"Sure, he's a sophomore right?"

"Yeah he's on the 3rd floor"

"All right ill tell him, see you later!" we waved goodbye and went our separate ways. Well I did anyway; he had to stay in his cot.

The sun was turning a deep red as I walked down the street toward my house.

"Wait a minute" I thought, "if I go to the 3rd story…that I might see malik! Ohmygod! I forgot that he's friends with muto-san!" I clicked my heels together and skipped my way home to make sure I got an appropriate amount of beauty sleep.

"Eighty eight….eighty nine…..ninety…." I counted my brush strokes with false hope that my hair would somehow become more lush and thick. It said so in a magazine. Since I woke up extra early I had time to blow dry my hair which did help, but I knew that the day after it would go back to being dull. I smiled at myself in the mirror and practiced looking cute. "God I feel so desperate right now" I thought to myself as I flipped my hair over my shoulder. I hope he doesn't notice… I realized that in order to keep my teeth from looking dirty I had to skip on coffee this morning. How disappointing. "Ok time to go".

Kin Kan kon. Kin Kan Kong, the bell rang for 2nd period as I walked down the hall to find hiku. She was just getting out of advanced math (it still amazes me how she got in there) and waved to me like a person desperate for a cab. "RAAAAAAAAANI!" she yelled glomping me, forcing me to drop my books. "Er…you…can let go please" I said. She let go and looked me over stopping at my hair. "Woooooow! You look so pretty today rani! What did you do to your hair!" people were stopping to stare at us making me nervous so I told her, "oh I just blow dried it-hey do you want to go get a snack?" her eyes widened as the mere mention of food, she grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her. I pulled away.

"I do want to come with you but see, my brother wanted me to do something for him so I gotta do that first." she nodded, sometimes she could be so understanding.

"Sure that's fine with me, ill se you during 4th period kaaaaaaaaay"

"Ok bye!" I waved than turned around and looked for the stairwell to the 3rd level.

Hooray! Another fast update! Since its summer I really don't have anything better to do! Lol

This chapter is longer than the others cuz I got a suggestion from someone (I cant really remember who right now ) well I think this is longer anyway…im trying to make the romance part come faster but im having trouble doing that without taking away from the main story line. Well ill se what I can fit into the next chapter so I guarantee to all the "WHEN THE HELL AR WE GONA MAKE OUT!" people a decent romance scene. An maybe even a date in the later chapters ;)


	4. yugi

I began the decent into unknown territory, watching the older kids rush up and down the stairs. Once I was able to get into the mail hallway I started looking for a familiar face, anyone really one of my brother friends, "biggest fans", or just someone who looked like they wouldn't eat me alive in general. I saw a short figure walking through the crowd, with pointy tri colored hair that stuck out at odd angles. I recognized it as muto-san, the one that everyone seems to know except me.

"Ah-muto san!" I ran after him but to no avail; I got stuck in the crowd. After several attempts ant jumping up and down to see where he was going a saw him turn into classroom 3c. I fought my way through the crowd and turned so that I was right outside the door. I gulped and smoothed my hair to make sure it wasn't a mess. I could hear laughter from the inside, I couldn't hear maliks voice though I leaned closer until I felt a presence behind me and a voice that said

"Do you want to go in?" I turned around and felt my face turned a deep red. I hope that the blush I was wearing concealed it.

"Hi…malik-san…" it was like a dream only it was nothing like the dreams I had, plus I am much more beautiful in my dreams.

"Here let me help you" he reached over so he was bending over me and grasped the handle of the door pushing it aside. I got a close up look at his face. And saw that his eyes were rimmed in kohl. Unusual for a boy unless you were in the Shinjuku district of one of the other nearby cities. But than I remembered he was a foreign exchange student. From where again? I can't really remember. The door opened and I saw jounachi-san looking over muto-sans shoulder to see what he was doing. I walked in and someone looked up.

"yugi-kun, maliks here and someone else" she said looking me over.

"Oh hi malik!" the boy said smiling. His hair was even wilder from the front. Jounachi turned around

"Oh hey rani, what'cha doin up here?" "My time to shine" I thought to my self. I stepped forward

"Ah um is he muto-san?" I asked pointing at the short boy.

"The one and only!" he said smiling. I noticed he had a large necklace around his neck that looked like an upside down pyramid.

"My name is rani, im hiro's younger sister. He wanted me to tell you that when he gets better he wants to play a card game with you."

"Brother?" malik asked

Yugi turned.

"Oh you didn't know malik? Rani's brother is hiro namine, one of the top five ranking duelists in Japan!" maliks eyes widened. He turned to me and said

"Wow rani! I had no Idea that hiro was your brother!"

"Yeah, namine is kinda a common last name so it does get mixed up a lot….."

"_Wait mixed up a lot! What am I talking about?"_ I thought hoping that everyone didn't hear that I just said something that makes no sense.

"Oh yeah there's kagami namine, yuki namine, and isn't ori namine one of the finalists on this years big tournament?" jounachi said.

"Yeah I know right!" they starting chatting with each other leaving me and malik to ourselves.

"Your brothers in the hospital?"

"I mean, if you don't mind me asking" he added. We sat down and just chatted for a bit nothing much but I only noticed after I left how relaxed I felt around him.

"I didn't know you were into duel monsters malik"

"Yeah it's my hobby, I play the game a lot." he said.

He went on about how he really got into it when he was younger. And how he likes to collect them. For someone who's not really big on duel monsters I found this the most interesting thing in the world. I went on and told him more about my brother and that he was only admitted last week.

"-and so we really don't know whats wrong." I finished my sentence and looked to see genuine interest in his eyes. He doesn't seem like the type who likes to listen to people's life stories but he nodded like he could relate to some things and added his opinions like

"Wow that sucks" and

"I wish I was that good" I found it very cute and was practically melting inside. But as soon as the bell rang I snapped back into my normal self.

"Oh I have to get to class" I stood up.

"Ill see you later than" malik waved at me as I walked out

"Ok bye!"

I ran into the bathroom hugging my bag to my chest. I checked to make sure I was the only one there than ducked into the handicapped stall and did a quick victory dance

"YES! YES YES!" I whispered loudly to myself and continued to do a fast version of every dance in existence.

BAM! I stopped and held my breath. "-could have sworn I saw that little bitch run in here" someone mumbled pushing against every stall door to see if it was locked.

"_Oh no! Could she be talking about me? Im the only one in here!" _thinking fast I grabbed onto the coat hanger attached onto the door and lifted my feet of the ground "_oh please please don't break! Im not that heavy!"_ I pleaded in my mind. My arms were already aching and it hadn't even been 2 seconds. I felt the vibration hit the door and I was flung against the wall.

"tch"

The girl sneered and stood to look at her handy work.

"humph" she turned around to wash her hands than walked out I looked to see a swirl of dark hair before the door closed. I waited a minute to catch my breath before I heard the bell ring

KIN KANG KON

"_SHIT im going to be late for science" _I thought to myself before running out the door.

Longer chapter this time. For all you people who are bakura lovers im working on a theif king bakura x oc story so that should be pretty good :D

Plz rate and review! I thank you in advance!

Prepare for extreme drama in the next chapter!


	5. hospital

The last few days had gone by quickly, inviting the late autumn breeze. It was only 4 o'clock and the sky was already turning a light pumpkin orange. The next few blocks I walked were to my house and I was exited. For dinner we were having teriyaki BBQ shrimp. As I stopped to take in the scenery my phone played the theme song to a popular anime show, meaning I had a call. I looked at the caller ID and saw it to be my mom. I flipped it open but before I could say anything

"Rani? Rani! Are you there? Its hiro, he's gotten worse! Come to the hospital now!"

"What? Mom where are you!" but just than the sound of a car screeching as it made a sharp turn and made me turn my head. The brakes were forced down causing me to jump out of the way just in time as I saw it was my moms green Honda pulling up next to me.

"Come on hurry up!" she said the phone in her hand. I quickly disconnected and threw open the door, shoving her things to the side making room for myself.

"What happened! What did-?"

"Hiro had a seizure, he fell unconscious" she responded automatically as we took the turn onto the freeway. I leaned back against the seat and rubbed my temples.

"_How could this be happening! He was fine when I went to see him on Tuesday…" _I thought. My head slammed against the seat as we stopped in traffic. My mom honked her horn at the "son-of-a-bitch" in front of us before moving into a new lane and speeding on. We spent the rest of the ride in silence.

We ran through the door and up the stairs before the nurse at the reception could say anything. And found the doctor in hiro's room marking something on a sheet of paper.

"Where is he!" my mom frantically asked.

"We moved him to the intensive care room, right now he's unconscious and we don't know when he will wake up." I stood there tears coming to my eyes. Hiros been to the hospital before since he had a rare disease but he's never been this sick before. The last time he had a seizure was when he was six, and I was only 2 than.

"Do you know what caused it?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Ms. Namine ill give you the details of hiros current treatment. She stood there than wiped her eyes.

"Rani wait down in the waiting room for me please" she grasped my hands and looked my in the eyes. I nodded and ran off.

It's been 20 minutes and she still hadn't come down. But I knew better than to look for her. I've always gotten lost in big buildings and ended up somewhere strange. So I sat there and waited till she came down. I was hungry but too sad to eat, just as my stomach rumbled I saw her step out of the elevator. She walked over to me and kneeled down.

"Come on rani, they said we could se hiro now. He's sleeping so try not to wake him" whenever sad situation happened she always talked to me like when I was little. I stood up.

"Here's a tissue" she said pulling one out of her purse and handing it to me. I wiped my eyes than held her hand as we walked to the elevator to get up to the intensive care unit.

The drive back home was quiet. No traffic no road rage, no talking. She didn't even put on the symphony like she usually did. When I got back I got into my pjs and went straight to bed.


	6. fillersomewhat important plot point

-1"guards seize them!" priest seto yelled.

"no don't go after them!" the grief stricken pharoh lifted his head up.

"but my king! What about your daughter! She has been kidnapped has she not?" the pharoh stood up.

"…no let them go…he'll come back" he mumbled.

"im going to be in my chambers, don't bother me" he said before walking away.

The guards outside could only watch helplessly as their kings daughter was being taken away by some lowlife thief.

"this cant be happening" one of them mumbled

"our princess knows better than this dosent she?" the horse strode majestically as the rider sat up with a victorious smirk on his face. The young princess was holding on to him tightly her face burried in the thief's red robe. Her tear marks were revealed as she turned around to look back on the life she once lead, the family she had, and the father she betrayed.

"Hiyah!" I kicked at my manes side to get her into a steady gallop, I could feel my lovers tears soak through the thick fabric of my robe as she held on to me.

"don't worry my princess" I said reassuringly,

"you'll be happy soon enough" I turned my attention back to the road I was on. Although I would have loved to take the street through town and see the villagers faces as they saw the king of thieves ride away with their precious princess and the palace treasures, I knew it would be easier to follow me that way so I turned and took the mountain road to the vast desert.

"_father forgive me!"_ I thought as the horse started to run faster. I could not stop crying as I remembered the look on his face as we road away, the way he was reaching out to me, trying to get me back. He rarely let his emotions show in his work but he was so grief stricken, so hurt, so _betrayed _the word echoed in my mind over and over again as we rode on more tears coming out as the horse bounced over the rocks. Bakura said something to make me feel better but I was un able to hear it over the galloping of the horse we rode on. As we rode on I grew more tired, I let my eyes close and fell into a deep sleep.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! What will happen next! XD shorter chapter since this is just about one of the most dramatic parts on the storyline and I wanted to keep you wonderful, loyal readers on edge. Yes I can just see you there chomping on your fingernails in anticipation and jittering all over (well that's what I usually do anyway) so I promise you, a hella long chapter next time, see you than!


	7. Chapter 7

-1School the next day was a little bit better. It seemed like the word spread fast and soon I was being sympathized by groups of people I didn't know

"Im sorry about your brother" one boy said before handing me a "get well soon" card

"Could you give this to him for me?" he asked, I am one of his big fans. He than bowed and ran off.

The class president, being the unsympathetic bitch that she was, made me takes clean up duty anyway. I groaned as she handed me the large mop and an empty pail.

"One of these days im gonna…" I mumbled walking through the empty halls, messily sloshing water where I went. I sunk the mop in the bucket before wiping down the floor of my home room class. I looked out the window. The sun was already starting to turn orange and there were still some kids out playing basket ball. I sighed and continued to move on to getting the back of the class.

"Hm hm hm hm, hm hm hm hm, hmmmmm hmmmmm, do do do, do do do do do" I started to mumble the theme song of my favorite anime under my breath, trying to pass the time. Just when I was about finished with the last few words I heard some people talking in the halls. It was unusual for people to still be at school after it got out, but the voices sounded too young to be adults. I side stepped to the class room door and opened it a crack.

"What the hell do you mean!" someone whispered, it sounded close,

"I told you not to give him that! We don't even know if he really has it!"

"You're not the boss of me" another person said, the voice was sort of raspy and deep

"Besides, I looked into it, out of all the people who would have it, he did"

"You have no proof of it! We can't afford to mess up"

"God relax will you!" said the other annoyed voice,

"We knew the last name and we know his status as a duelist, she would have given it to him"

"_Duelist?"_ I thought, and suddenly my interest rate dropped.

"_Just some stupid card game argument"_ I didn't feel the need to hear it so I continued to clean the room. The people were now talking in normal voices, making it more audible to me even though I was not near the door.

"Do you even know when the drug will wear off!"

"_Drug! What's going on here! This isn't some normal argument"_

"Look I know that it's risky but I have the antidote! And if he doesn't want to die hell give it to us!"

"Keep your voice down dammit! There could still be people here!"

My stomach lurched

"_Drugs! Die! Who are these people, they don't do to my school do they?"_ beads of sweat were forming on my face I needed to get out of here, who knows how dangerous these people were! I didn't know where they were so I stashed the mop in the classroom closet, class president would give me hell for it later but if I explained the situation to her, she would understand.

I slowly opened the door and looked both ways, the voices were in audible whispers now, I was glad I couldn't hear anymore. I took off my slippers as to not squeak on the polished floor. The mumbles seemed to have came from the right so I took a dash down the opposite direction. As I turned the corner I felt my foot start to slip.

"No. no!" and than I fell.

Being used to tripping and doing clumsy things, falling was no big deal for me. But I heard footsteps casually walk toward me down the hall.

"Shit!" I was afraid of what might come around the corner even though the foot steps were still far away. I picked up my slipper that I had dropped than stood up.

"I don't have time to run!" I thought,  
"They'll turn the corner and see me going down the hall"

As the foot steps got gradually closer I found the janitors closet and palmed my face for my stupidity. Grabbing the key from around my neck I carefully unlocked it than shut the door behind me.

"If only I had brought the mop with me…" I thought about class president's reaction when she will open the class closet door and see the cleaning supply's misplaced. The foot steps came and passed quickly, the two people passed in silence.

"Thank god" I thought thinking about what horrible things could happen to me if I was caught spying on some possible gang members. A good girl like me wouldn't stand a chance. As I unlocked the door and peeked out I saw a flash of white hair before it disappeared behind the corner.

DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

Who could the mysterious "white haired person be? And WHO OH WHO! Could he have been talking to XD

building up to the great rollercoaster that is a plot arc here, plz r and r

And thank you all for reading this!

Kudos to anyone who can guess the anime theme song rani is humming,


End file.
